Sans (With The Stats Of Goku)
Summary A Sans who has the powers of goku himself. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 5-B to 5-B | At least Low 4-C to 4-C | High 4-C | 4-B | 4-B.' 3-A 9-B '''Unknown With '''Hax' Name:Sans Origin:Undertale Gender:Male Age:Older Than Papyrus Classification:Skeleton Sayain Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Afterimage Creation, Flight, Chi Manipulation for defensive (Can use his ki to enhance his natural durability and harden his skin to the extent he's able to block sword attacks from a fellow Super Saiyan with only his finger) and offensive (Can shoot ki blasts capable of crossing thousands of kilometers and blowing up entire planets) purposes, Can create flashes of light to blind his opponents, Telepathy and Mind Reading, Telekinesis, Ki Sensing, Can transform to increase his power even further (can either use his Kaioken technique to get up to a 20x boost linearly in all of his stats or use his Super Saiyan transformations up to 3 for an even greater boost in all stats), Teleportation, His power increases substantially each time he recovers from nearly fatal injuries, Resistance towards Electricity | Ki Absorption as a Super Saiyan God (Also can't be sensed by beings lesser than a "God"), Sealing (Via the Mafuba), Resistance to Time Stop as SSBKKx10 (Repeatedly resisted Hit's attempts to freeze him in time until the latter powered up) Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, KARMA, Bone Manipulation, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Gravity Manipulation, Alternate Timeline Awareness, Able to lock his opponent in place so neither of them will be able to do anything (Sans essentially, in gameplay terms, never takes his turn, forcing his opponent to be locked in an unwinnable combat situation. He was prepared to use this so both he and the player would be stuck in place forever, forcing them the reset and go on another route.), Can attack an enemy's SOUL therefore damaging them on all physical and spiritual levels, Danmaku, Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Can take hits at his soul like a normal attack) Attack Potency:Wall Level 'And Possibly '''Small Planet Level ' 'Speed:Sub-Relativistic+ ' '''Lifting Strength:Unknown Striking Strength:Planet Class ' '''Durability:'At Least '''Wall Level '''And Possibly '''Planet Class Stamina:Very High ''' '''Range:Extended Melee Range Standard Equipment:'''Bones And Gaster Blasters '''Intelligence:Genius Weaknesses:Is Still Lazy Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Soul Manipulation: Blue Mode: Similar to his brother, Sans turns his opponent's soul blue, giving it "gravity" (It is unclear if this is gravity or simply a 'directional force') and allowing him to easier hit his foes. However, Sans appears to have a far greater mastery of this ability than Papyrus, allowing him to effortlessly fling his foe around by manipulating their soul, or effectively 'changing gravity' and forcing them to the walls, ceiling. He was capable of using this ability to bypass the resistance of a multiversial being (Frisk/Chara) and damage them by sheer force of throwing their soul against the walls, however this accelerated how quickly he tired out during the fight. * Bone Attacks: Sans will send a massive amount of bones at his opponent, forcing them to think on their feet in order to dodge all of them. He will mix up his style, forcing his foes to jump through small gaps between bones, over pits full of dozens of bones, or even to rush along platforms so that they don't fall into a deadly trap composed of dozens upon dozens of bones. Sans will often throw in blue bones, which while they cannot be dodged, will only hurt his opponent if they attempt to move. While his attacks only do a single point of damage, this allows Sans to bypass the player's invincibility frames, essentially meaning he can not only damage any opponent regardless of their defense, but he does a single point of damage per frame (equal to 40 damage per second). He is also able to use his bones to attack the metafighting of his enemies, placing them over the various 'battle commands' and even the aiming meter. It is unclear how this would translate in an actual fight. Furthermore, upon accepting Sans' offer to spare you, he offers a hug. If you accept this hug, he creates an inescapable bone prison around it that never ends until their soul is destroyed. This technique is a guaranteed kill, but can only be done if his opponent's guard is down, though it doesn't necessarily need to be for long. * KARMA: Whatever is struck by one of Sans' attacks. It essentially functions as poison damage for one's soul. * Gasterblasters: Strange devices in the shape of a skull which fire powerful lasers from their maws. Like Sans' bones, Gasterblasters will often be used in numbers and deal KR damage. * Teleportation: While Sans is unable to reset the universe in the manner of someone such as Frisk or Flowey, he has shown to have incredibly potent spatial manipulation, allowing him to teleport not only himself, but objects and other people, as well. During battle, Sans will often teleport his opponent, himself, and his attacks, not only moving himself out of harms way, but moving his foe straight into a new attack. He has also shown the ability to "reset" an individual to their previous position. * Super Saiyan Forms: An advanced transformation assumed by extraordinarily powerful members of the Saiyan race which increases his Base Battle-Power by 50 times, and this is proportioned to his physical attributes giving him a great and even increase in strength, ki power, speed, stamina and durability. However, without mastery of this form, much of this energy is wasted transforming and maintaining the transformation. The Super Saiyan form also has three additional branch states (which sacrifice speed for raw power) and is succeeded by two further transformations, Super Saiyan 2 (twice as strong as a regular Super Saiyan) and Super Saiyan 3 (four times as strong as a Super Saiyan 2). As of Dragon Ball Super, he has received three new forms that give him astronomical power-ups, Super Saiyan God, Saiyan Beyond God and Super Saiyan Blue. Sans can use all of these transformations. * Ki Blast: The most basic form of energy wave. * Invisible Eye Blast: Sans has the ability to shoot an invisible blast of ki out of his eyes. He uses this twice in the anime (once in the manga). The first (and only time in the manga) was when he used it to dig a hole in the Namekian ground to bury Charas corpse in, after she was killed by Gaster. * Destructo Disk: The user holds their hand into the air, conducting ki in the form of a razor-sharp disc, which is then hurled over and around the body to cut the target. * Kamehameha: Sans's signature energy attack, even though it was invented by Master Undyne. Sans first learned this technique after witnessing Undyne use it to extinguish the fire on Fire Mountain. Sans has also invented numerous variations of technique, including the Bending Kamehameha, Super''Kamehameha''Kaio-ken Kamehameha, Double Kamehameha, Twin Dragon Shot, Angry Kamehameha, Flying Kamehameha, Instant Kamehameha, True Kamehameha, and Kamehameha Rebirth. He now gains a far more powerful version after mastering his godly ki called the God Kamehameha or Burst Kamehameha. He can also use them in his Super Saiyan forms. * Continuous Kamehameha: Sans releases a rapid barrage of energy blasts at his opponents, causing a massive accumulation of damage. Also called Super Energy Wave Volley. * Solar Flare: The user spreads and places their fingers on their foreheads, discharging a blinding flash of light. * Homing Energy Wave: A move where Goku fires a Ki Blast that targets his enemy. He used it against Pikkon. * Kaio-Ken: Sans forms a red ki aura around his body, multiplying his power level, enhancing his strength and speed. The highest level of this attack used is x20. Sans does not use it much after becoming Super Saiyan. However, Sans has a technique where he combines the Kaio-ken with his Super Saiyan transformation, the Super Kaio-ken; this is done on one occasion, in his fight against Chara. As of Dragon Ball Super, Sans once again used Kaioken in conjunction with Super Saiyan Blue against his fight with Hit. However there was initially supposedly just a 10% chance of the technique working successfully, and othervise ending in failure and likely severe consequences. * Genki Dama (Spirit Bomb): One of Sans's signature attacks in which he conducts the spirit energy of all nearby living organisms, forming a ball of power and size depending of the amount of harnessed ki energy. Its power was used against many powerful opponents such as Chara, Flowey, Error Sans, Horror Sans, Killer Sans,Nightmare Sans, Dust Sans and Omega Flowey. It was also absorbed for increased strength in Nightmare Sans''!. It has a few variations: Large Spirit Bomb, Instant Spirit Bomb and Super Spirit Bomb. * '''Shunkan Ido (Instant Transmission):' Also called Instantaneous Transmission the user places their index and middle finger on their forehead, sensing a person that they can teleport to. Note: Instant Transmission is teleportation, not speed. When Sans told Papyrus it was light speed it was a translation error. * After-image technique: This technique is a short burst of extremely high speed, moving faster than the opponent can sense. This has the side effect of leaving a momentary "after image", until the opponent's senses adapt and realize their target has moved. * Dragonthrow: Sans's signature grapple throw. He uses an example of this move on Gaster when he grabbed his Arm during their battle on Snowdin. * Full-Nelson: Executed by performing half nelsons with both arms, though Sans only used this once against Error Sans. * Hasshu-ken: A technique, used to counter Gasters Four Witches Technique, in which Sans moves his two arms so fast that they each appear to be in four places at once, effectively giving him eight arms to use in combat. * Crazy Fist: This is a distraction move designed to confuse and taunt the opponent. Sans who acts like adog or a monkey, barking and jumping around to scare his opponent. Sans uses this in reaction to Horror Sans (Dust Sans alter-ego) use of the Drunken Fist. * Rock, Scissors 'N' Paper: An attack in which Sans delivers either a strong punch, a poke in the eyes, or an open palm strike. * Tornado!: Sans spins while rushing on the opponent to attack him/her. Used against Dust Sans. * Mind Reading: Somewhere along the trip to Hotland, Sans taught himself how to read the minds of others, by placing his palm on their head. * Mafuba: A sealing technique taught to Sans by Undyne for use against Nightmare Sans and Error Sans. It is used to seal away evil entities into a container - the container can be anything, even an electric rice cooker. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Undertale Category:Sans Category:Energy Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Hax Category:Tier 9 Category:Danmaku Users Category:Monsters Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Male Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Telekinesis Category:Gods Category:Light Users Category:Rage Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Chi Users